


It Was Always You

by kageyama_drama



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Getting Together, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_drama/pseuds/kageyama_drama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short lil ficlet where phil is on a dating app, trying to ignore his feelings for dan, but things don’t quite go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> this is reposted from my tumblr.  
> if you wanna check that out --> damnnn-destiel.tumblr.com  
> enjoy! :)

“can’t wait for tonight ;)

see you at 8!” 

The message came in and Phil’s palms immediately began to sweat. He was going on a date tonight, with someone he met online. With someone he had never seen, met, or even heard speak before. This was completely unlike him, but he was desperate, as sad as that sounded.

The pair had been sending each other messages back and forth for a few weeks now, and Phil really liked this guy. His dilemma, however, was that he liked Dan more. A lot more.

 _Ugh… Dan._ Phil thought to himself. The man that had single-handedly ruined Phil for anyone else on the earth. From the moment the pair met, Phil was head over heels for the brunette, but Dan would never feel the same way. Phil just knew it. So after years of pining over his best friend, he came up with a plan. 

It was so simple that Phil felt stupid for not considering it years ago.

He signed up for a dating site and set out to find his soulmate. Because there’s no way it was Dan. It couldn’t be. After all, people were supposed to end up with their soulmates in the end, weren’t they? And Phil knew that would never happen with them.

Phil walked into the lounge and flopped down on the couch, still staring at the dating app on his phone. He clicked the screen off as Dan entered the room.

“What are your plans for tonight?” Dan asked Phil with a smile, flicking on the television and scanning through the channels.

“Oh, uh… I’m going out with a friend. Nothing huge.” Dan’s eyebrows twitched up at the word ‘friend.’

“Whoa, Phil! I’m impressed!” He half-laughed. “I didn’t know you had any other friends!”

“Shut up.” Phil giggled and playfully punched the other man’s arm. They both laughed softly and became quiet again, focusing on The Great British Bake-Off episode that Dan stopped on.

“I’ll be out tonight, too,” Dan announced casually, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“Oh?” Phil’s heart flipped in his chest, praying Dan wasn’t going on another date. He knew he should be supportive of his best friend trying to find love, but it broke his heart every time Dan went on a date. Phil was so thankful that Dan wasn’t the type to bring anyone home with him because he knew he couldn’t handle seeing some one-night stand roaming around the flat they shared.

“Yeah, going on a date.” Dan ran his fingers through his fringe.

“Oh.” Phil tried not to sound disappointed. “Good luck, man.”

“Thanks.” Dan’s mind was clearly elsewhere, so Phil knew he wouldn’t be missed when he stood up from the sofa and left the room.

—

When the time came for Phil to leave for his date, he had been dressed and ready for over an hour. His nerves were getting the best of him. Although the restaurant was only fifteen minutes away, Phil left thirty-five minutes early and claimed a table for him and his date.

Since he and his date hadn’t exchanged pictures, the mystery person was supposed to know it was him by the striped scarf he wore around his neck. This particular piece of clothing wasn’t part of his usual attire; he bought it just for this occasion.

Phil sat there anxiously, drumming his fingertips on the table. He read over the menu so many times he practically had it memorized. He glanced at his phone and the clock said 8:05. His heart jumped in his chest and as crazy as it seemed, he couldn’t tell if he was disappointed or relieved that he might be stood up. Just then, a message came in on his dating app.

“so sorry i’m running late but i’ll be there soon

i’ll be the one with a red rose :)”

Phil slowly puffed out the nervous breath he had been holding in his mouth. The redheaded waitress that greeted him when he first arrived walked by and Phil stopped her. To calm his nerves, he asked her for the raspberry beer he saw on the menu earlier and thanked her as she walked away.

His eyes followed the friendly ginger waitress but immediately stopped at the entrance of the restaurant. Phil thought he might be hallucinating as he saw someone he recognized and dove for cover behind the menu he held in his sweaty fingers. 

He peeked up over the menu after a few moments to make sure his eyes weren’t tricking him. Nope. That was definitely Dan Howell. 

 _What terrible, terrible luck._ Phil thought to himself. What are the chances that he and Dan’s dates were in the same place on the same night? So many thoughts raced through his mind at the same time and he panicked. 

He threw the menu down on the table and leapt from his seat, trying to escape as fast as he could. He knew he couldn’t focus on his own date while Dan was with someone else in the same room, he just couldn’t. He had almost made it out the front door before he heard a familiar voice.

“Phil?” He heard from behind him.

Phil clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut, turning around to face his best friend.

“Hey…” Phil responded quietly, guiltily bringing his gaze up to meet Dan’s, but stopping at his hands instead. 

Dan’s facial expression was one of shock and Phil could only imagine his own was about the same. In Dan’s hands was a single red rose. And around Phil’s neck was a black and white striped scarf.

“You…” Dan’s voice trailed off.

“Oh God.” Phil realized what was happening. His date was with Dan. His face flushed a deep red and he sprinted out the front door and down the pavement, not stopping until he was home.

—

Phil was mortified, but he wasn’t quite sure why. After all, the website matched them up. This wasn’t anything that could directly point toward Phil’s hidden feelings for Dan. Despite all of this, Phil locked himself in his room immediately after getting home. He felt like he couldn’t face Dan for at least a few days.

Shortly after, he heard the front door open and then close. Dan stomped down the hall, and Phil could hear his shallow breaths.

“Phil… _huff_ … Where… _gasp_ … Are you?” Phil didn’t respond, hoping Dan would just give up and leave him alone.

“Jesus Christ, Phil!” Dan shouted across the flat. “You are in much better shape than I am!” He still hadn’t fully caught his breath and it made Phil chuckle quietly. He heard Dan’s footsteps getting closer and closer.

“Phiiiilll…” Dan whined from outside his door. 

“Go awayyy,” Phil responded for the first time and Dan grew quiet. After a few moments, Phil thought Dan had actually listened and left, but then his phone buzzed in his pocket.

“please come out, i want to talk” 

Dan was messaging Phil from the dating app, just to really solidify that it had been him the entire time. Phil sighed and unlocked his door from his position on the floor.

Dan gently turned the door handle and entered the room, flicking the light switch. He scanned the room and didn’t see Phil for a moment, before he turned around and saw that his black-haired best friend was hugging his knees, behind the bedroom door. 

“Hey,” Dan started, sitting down next to Phil and mirroring his posture. “For the record, I knew it was you the whole time.”

Phil’s eyes shot up to meet Dan’s. “Not kidding.” Dan added at the end.

“But… Why?” Phil squeaked out, his heart thumping loudly in his ears.

“Because I… I love you, Phil.” Dan answered, his voice shaking slightly. “I originally signed up for the site to find someone else… To get over you… But then it matched us up.”

Phil began to laugh. It started as a giggle, but quickly escalated to a full-on belly laugh. 

“Um… Sorry my feelings are so funny to you…” Dan said, clearly hurt.

“Wait! No, I’m sorry!” Phil regained his composure and placed a hand on Dan’s knee. “I’m laughing because… because we’ve wasted so much time, Dan. I was on that website for the exact same reason.”

“R-really?” Dan asked hopefully, turning his body to face Phil’s.

“Really. I love you too.” Phil smiled wide and leaned in, placing a soft, sweet kiss on his best friend’s lips. After a few moments, the pair pulled apart.

“How did you know it was me?” Phil asked.

“How didn’t you figure it out, you walnut?!” Dan shouted humorously. “Literally, I nearly had a heart attack one night when we were watching an anime… I would send a message on the app and your phone would buzz immediately after. And vice versa.” Phil giggled, thinking back and wondering how he didn’t figure it out then.

“And then I tried testing it a few times,” Dan explained. “Once, you had just left the kitchen with a hot chocolate and I messaged you ‘I’m really craving a hot drink’ or something and you answered with ‘omg i just made hot chocolate!’ and it was pretty obvious after that.” Dan laughed and nudged Phil with his elbow.

“I can’t believe it.” Phil smiled back at the brunette and leaned in for another kiss.

“Well, believe it, Lester.” Dan retorted, grinning, and met Phil’s lips.


End file.
